Deepwoods
The Deepwoods is a location deep within the Forest. It can discovered by the Champion on their 20th exploration of the Forest. The Deepwoods is separated from the rest of the Forest by a wall of trees, each with a trunk as wide as a house, and is accessed via a knot-hole like opening. The denser vegetation blocks out much of the sun, but luminescent fungi and lichen provide enough illumination to see normally by. Encounters Regular encounters *Aiko — a seven tailed Kitsune found at the Great Tree. The guardian to the entrance of her hidden village. (Can be added to regular encounters once Zetaz's Lair has been cleared) *Akbal — a demon in jaguar form, and the self proclaimed God of the Terrestrial Fire. Akbal asks characters to submit to him. (Level 6) *Corrupted glade — a patch of forest where the plant-life grows in imitation of genitals. *Erlking *Faerie — a diminutive fae slightly larger than the average middle finger. Initially repulsed by characters with 'man parts', she can become addicted to cum through repeated encounters. *Forest kitsune — Not really evil but they can play rough. (Level 6) *Kitsune Shrine *Tamani — A named goblin who will ask any Champion with a cock to help knock her up. (Level 4) *Tamani's daughters — the offspring of Tamani and the champion, this mob of goblins only appears once the character has sired 24 goblins with Tamani. (Level 8+) * *Tentacle beast — a shambling beast resembling a large shrub. It attacks enemies on sight. (Level 6) *Trapped satyr — a goat-man caught in the flowers of a corrupted glade, who can be ravaged by male or hermaphroditic characters. Special encounters *Deep Cave — If the character has cleared the Demon Factory in the Mountain, then they may discover and unlock Deep Cave, the lair of Zetaz. *Halloween flower trap — second visit to Fera. *Halloween pumpkin — a strange pumpkin that can only be encountered once a year, on and around Halloween. Encounter frequencies *Tamani does not appear if the character is genderless or if character is female and has already received the deluxe dildo from her. *Tamani's daughters only appear if the Champion has enough children with Tamani *Tamani or her daughters are encountered with 20% chance. If it didn't happen or requirements are not met, one of the other common encounters (Faerie, tentacle, glade, Akbal, Kitsune) happens with equal chance. *Satyr is found in the glade, with 25% chance. *Shrine and kitsune share encounter, with kitsune being twice as common. *The Deep Cave encounter doesn't occur until the Demon Factory has been cleared and stops once the Deep Cave has been unlocked. *The Halloween Pumpkin encounter only happens once a year. *Apart from that, it doesn't seem like any of the encounters are significantly more or less common than the others. Notes *The Deepwoods and the forest share several encounters (Tamani, Tamani's daughters, tentacle beasts, and the corrupted glade). These encounters are more probable in the deepwoods than the forest. *The Halloween pumpkin appears only when the current system time is between the 28th of Oct and 1st of Nov (inclusive), and each character can only encounter it once per year. If the character is eligible, it should appear within 10 explorations of the deepwoods. Related links * Forest External links * Category:CoC Category:Location